Conventional steering systems, in particular steering systems on multitrack vehicles, can only be used in conjunction with a vehicle axle whose axle kinematics is steerable. Thus rotary motion of the steering wheel by way of the steering column is delivered into the steering gear and relayed as linear motion to the swivel bearing.
A generic steering device for a motor vehicle has at least one actuator which pivots at least one steerable vehicle wheel and a steering angle. The steering angle is dictated by the rotary motion of the steering wheel.
Generally, this combination is designed with a fixed transmission ratio for left-right deflection of the wheels. Analogously, the camber curve and/or track curve is determined by the mechanically dictated axle kinematics of the respective wheel suspension and thus cannot be actively set.
The aforementioned swivel bearing of conventional pivoting systems is associated with a complex axle construction due to the rotary bearing points to the chassis. The axle kinematics is moreover not variable, but mechanically fixed. Moreover, the steering gear of conventional steering systems is positioned in a fixed manner to the axles due to the steering geometry and thus determines the front end concept. This often leads to complex component designs, such as, for example, a split transmission. In addition, the steering column of conventional steering systems in a vehicle crash is often a major safety risk to the occupants.
The object of the invention is to make available a mechanically simple steering device with reduced installation space.